Unaware of the consequences
by llLoki
Summary: Nofet is a dark elf soldier who is captured and taken to the Asgardian dungeons, where she meets a certain trickster.
1. Chapter 1: Coincidence

A soldier sat bound to a chair, their face covered by a white mask that was stained with dirt and blood. They looked up at their captor. A tall man, with shoulder-length blonde hair, Asgardian armour and a ruby-red cape that, as it reached the ground, seemed to form a pool of blood. His skin was tan, and his baby-blue eyes stared menacingly at his prisoner. He had seen many men fall today, as well as his mother. He had fought hard, but not hard enough. An internal war raged within him.

"_Where_ is Malekith?" He asked, sternly. A dull clicking resonated from behind the mask, they could not speak. "This is hopeless," The man sighed towards the Einherjar to his right. A messenger entered the room, through brass doors.

"My Lord, your father wished your company." He announced, thudding his lance into the ground.

"Very well, send him to the dungeons." The blond man signalled towards his captive and left with the messenger.

Their footsteps seemed to call out infinitely, as the soldier was escorted by two armed guards to the dungeons of Asgard. The Einherjar could hear the clicking, and it unnerved them deeply.

"Here." One of the men waved their hand in front of the summoned barrier that sealed the cell, and it dissipated. The prisoner willingly walked forward, and as they turned to face the guards, the barrier had returned and the men were gone.

_So this is it._ The prisoner thought, blankly. The soldier had never enjoyed removing their mask, but what use was it to them now? Nobody would notice, the cell opposite was empty, the dungeon guards were sworn to guard the entrance, and patrols only happened every so often.

The mask fell to the floor with a clatter.

The soldier's face was pale, but unmistakeably feminine. Her eyes were a matte blue, emotionless, as was her expression. She had white hair, as did all Dark Elves, pulled back into a plait that ran down her back. She stepped closer to the barrier, and looked to her left, there, at the end of the corridor, was a cell that undoubtedly had someone in it, she could sense it.

But, that mattered little to her, she was going to _rot_ in this cell, unless she got out, but only the Kursed could break through this magic, she knew that much. Maybe the person in the other cell could be of use after all.

"Hello?" Speaking their language made her throat ache and tear, "You there, in that cell."

A body appeared, with slicked black hair and a hungry, tarnished look about him. His face was angular yet delicate, she did not know who he was, but she could tell he had power. He looked at her.

"Yes?" He replied simply.

"Who are you?" She croaked, rubbing her neck firmly. He merely looked at her, acknowledging her presence but not saying anything. It was no use. She sat on the floor, cross legged, thinking. Time seemed to turn fluid in the dungeons, she wasn't sure whether it was passing quickly or slowly, but she ensured that the guards did not see her face on their patrols. She heard footsteps behind her, and she clicked to herself quietly, replacing her mask.

"I am Loki Laufeyson, of Jodenheim. What I want to know, is who are _you?"_

"I am Nofet. Of Svartalfheim."

"An elf?"

"Yes. I wanted to-" She hesitated, "I wanted to ask you if there's any way out of these cells."

"Not technically." He replied, "These barriers are enforced by the same magic that keeps Asgard's shields impenetrable."

"The shields have fallen, the generator has been destroyed." It appeared as if Loki did not know this, as it made his expression twist between shock and pleasure.

"Well that is _interesting_." Loki vanished, it had been but an illusion created by the original. Nofet stood, and went to the edge of her cell, she was weak, much weaker than Loki, she did not want him as an enemy, yet she was unsure if she wanted him as an ally. She considered trying to free herself, but thought better of it – it would only weaken her further. She closed her eyes.

"Come on." He held out his hand, inviting her to leave with him. Beneath her mask she smiled slightly. She placed her hand in his and stepped down into the corridor, the guards were on the ground, motionless. _Well,_ she thought, _he's definitely efficient._ It had only been moments since he had left her cell.

"Where are we going?" She asked,

"To Thor." Loki smirked, as they stormed through dozens of enormous doors and long halls, Asgard was certainly luxurious, however through every arched window she could see the devastation her people had created outside. "Good work with the whole 'destroying Asgard' thing, by the way." She clicked a response, he smiled. "Don't talk much, do you?"

"It hurts." She sighed, "Your language pains me."

"I understand," He nodded, "Thor and four warriors should be beyond these doors, I'd advise you to either flee, or stand behind me." Nofet nodded and thought about this, Loki was no ally of Asgard, yet I doubt her people would look kindly of her standing with him.

"You have my- and my people's- thanks." She bowed, and he took her hand, kissed it gently and turned to face the doors. "Good luck." She added, turning on her heels and running from her saviour.

She wondered if they'd cross paths again, _probably not_, she decided, as she ran out onto a balcony. It was lucky that so many Einherjar had died in her people's onslaught, so that she could move with relative ease throughout the Asgardian palace. She looked out onto Asgard, beneath the plumes of smoke and ash, it really was beautiful, buildings made of gold surrounded by the sea which flowed into space. It was dusk, the sun was setting on an odd sort of day, she couldn't say that the universe hadn't changed over 5000 years, but then, she couldn't remember much about how it used to be. _I think,_ she thought, _I prefer the universe being flooded with light_. Of course, when she returned to her ship she could never let anyone know her opinion; it was the wrong opinion to have.

She glanced over her shoulder, and stepped up onto the bronze wall. She could tell there were some ships of her people's nearby, she looked around, there was one lodged into the main hall of the Asgardian palace. She knew where she was headed now.

Hopping down from the wall, she ran, quicker this time, taking large bounds at a time. She had surprising stamina, for her size, and could run faster and for longer than most of her brethren. She'd been running for roughly ten minutes when she reached a staircase, one that must have risen three storeys in height. She walked slowly up these steps, as she didn't want to be caught off guard on such uneven ground.

She was halfway to the top when she heard the clatter of blades. A fight was going on. And she couldn't hear the firing of Elven weapons, it was a fight between Asgardians. She leapt up the remainder of the stairs, three to four steps at a time, she was at the top in no time at all, and she was nearly sent tumbling down from whence she came by a wave of Einherjar, all running in sync towards the main hall. _Well, this might prove more difficult than I thought_. She hurried after them, keeping to the shadows, where there were any, keeping well behind when there weren't. The first room she came to, a female Asgardian was fending off twelve Einherjar, _I know her_, Nofet thought, _Lady Sif_. Sif had been distracting these brutish men for a good couple of minutes, but she knew she couldn't let up.

Nofet managed to avoid being seen, and crept into the next room, picking up a fallen Elf's gun on her way out. In this one she found Loki, a Midgardian woman, and the man who held her prisoner a few hours ago, the blonde man, and another warrior, one of possible Dwarven-decent, judging by his stature and weapon choice, and his lengthy auburn beard. Loki and the others scrambled into the downed Elven ship, leaving the semi-dwarf behind.

"You there!" He shouted, waving his weapon in the direction of Nofet.

"Hello," She said, calmly, but her voice was gravelly and tore through her throat. This seemed to confuse the man, presumably he'd made the assumption that she would of fired at him by now. "I don't want to fight you, I want to get onto the ship." She tried to reason with him.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you do that."

"I'm sorry, too, then." She sighed, and readied her weapon. The rifle was lightweight but effective, it was created in the Darkness when her people still had the Aether to power their creations. It shot _pure_ energy. She aimed at the man, as he prepared himself.  
"They're in the ship!" A swarm of Einherjar rallied themselves behind Nofet, she daren't move, in case the lodged herself onto one of their blades.

"Come on then, what are you waiting for?!" The bearded man bellowed and waved his mighty axe in the air above him. Nofet lead the young Asgardians onto the floor, however as soon as the fighting began, she slipped away unnoticed, gaining entry to the ship.

Once inside, she felt at ease, although she kept her mask on. She knew the others were inside, perhaps they would let her help them, let her show them how to fly. She made her way to the Pit and found her captor, her saviour, and a Midgardian all in one cramped area. _Do they realise this room extends beyond that of the control panels?_ She mused to herself. Her captor began slamming his great fists down on the controls, not knowing what he was doing.

She hesitated for a moment, and realised he hadn't turned the generator on, she slid under an overhanging screen and managed to reach the necessary keypad. She gently pressed in the right code, and the rest of the ship began to hum to life, amidst a morbid red glow.


	2. Chapter 2

_What have I done?_ Nofet realised she'd just imprisoned herself with these people who she couldn't trust. _Stupid, stupid, stupid._ She had been so swept up in her own little tale of escape and triumph that she hadn't even thought about the possible repercussions of her own actions.

"Oh dear, is she dead?" Loki sighed, and Nofet realised that the Midgardian had collapsed into a heap on the floor.

A heap that was pulsating with energy.

Energy her people sought for.

"_She holds the Aether._" The words slipped out before she could contain them, and in the time it took for her to blink, he was being held by the scruff of her uniform by the hulk-like blonde man.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?" He demanded, his voice piercing every nerve in her body, like an electric shock.

"I am Nofet," She began, "I am returning to my home."

"Wait... I remember you now, you are that _creature_ who helped kill our people!"

"Yes." She choked, the position she was in didn't help her voice much at all.

"Thor?" Loki interrupted, looking rather sheepish. "You seem to be forgetting to actually fly the ship."

Thor looked out of the gaping hole in the side of the ship, created during the crash. They were plummeting towards the water, there was no chance of recovering this dive. He looked at Nofet, she could of sworn she'd heard him _growl_, as he turned to Loki and pushed him out of the ship.

"What are you doing?!" Nofet screeched, writhing and struggling against Thor's grip. He didn't reply, instead he threw her out to follow Loki. _This is it, my stupid idea getting me killed._

_Thud._

Nofet's normally quick reflexes seemed to disappear, as she was now the one in a heap on the floor, but in a different ship, and Asgardian ship, manned by a respectable young warrior, armed with a blade similar to that of a rapier.

"And who's this?" The man asked Loki, who simply looked down at her with an expression that could only be described as indifference.

"I'm not really sure." He said, "They said their name was Nofet. Other than that, I have no idea." The trio were soon joined by Thor who landed much more gracefully than Nofet had done, he had the mortal in his arms, and he placed her carefully, gently, lovingly onto the floor of the ship, covering her body with a blanket.

"Fandral!" Thor gleamed, embracing his familiar friend and brother-at-arms.

"Thor, who is this blight on Asgard's gold?" Fandral gestured towards the Dark Elf, "And why haven't we killed them yet?"

"They are a prisoner, and a bargaining chip." Thor explained, going on to say "I will use this warrior as a bribe, to sway Malekith to leave us."

"You do not truly think that he will leave peacefully, do you?" Loki scoffed at the idea, "Thor, he is-"

"I know Loki." Thor snapped. At that moment, another Asgardian ship caught up to them and began firing, Fandral and Thor exchanged looks.

"For Asgard!" Fandral said, carelessly. He tied a piece of rope around his midriff and jumped from the side of the ship they were on, landing on the opposing ship, and rendering its crew unconscious.

"Now Loki," Thor said, turning on his brother with a menacing stare, "Show us your way out of Asgard."

Loki replied with a grin as he took over from Thor, his fingers coiling around the joystick-like control, and steering the ship to the right. In front of them was a large piece of rock, jutting out of the clear waters below.

"Loki-" Thor began, in a worried tone. He wasn't looking at Loki, or at the obstacle ahead, instead he was focused on the woman.

"If it was easy, everyone would do it!"

"Are you insane?"  
"Possibly." He smirked. They were headed for an impossibly small crack in the rock's surface, as they entered, the ship rocked from side to side as it got thrown around, but in a moment, light sprang from the darkness, the colour of the Bifrost exploded around them, and they were tossed into Svartalfheim. Nofet's homeland.

This was the first time in five thousand years that she had seen it. The destruction and devastation left her in awe. Truly, Malekith was a brilliant leader, and the ideal she aimed for. For, he and an elite army of Dark Elves had escaped the almighty Asgard's path of blood. The beauty of it all made her jaw drop, however the scent of her familial ashes made her sear with anger. Her hands curled into fists. _How did we let this happen. _Thor leant over his human, resting his hand on her cheek, breathing slowly and deeply. Was this love?

"Hello again." Loki spoke so quietly that Nofet wasn't sure if anything had been said at all. She clicked lightly, looking at him. "Why are you here?"

"I just want to go home. I mean no harm to you or your people."

Thor laughed sarcastically, "_'I mean no harm'_, are you blind? You laid waste to our city. If that is not harm then you are mistaken, creature."

"Those were orders." Thor was in front of her now, inches away from her face, bending down so they were at eye-level with eachother. He ripped her mask away. Loki's eyebrows raised. Neither of them had realised she had been female.

"Your people killed thousands of Asgardian people this day, and you shall watch as we kill your leader." His voice seemed to ripple with anger and hatred, he wanted to shout and scream in anguish at the lives lost. His mother, his friends. Those he grew up with. Gone. "Your people are vile, careless and destructive. You are lucky I am not so."


	3. Chapter 3: The enemy of my enemy

"Malekith." The human's voice sent visible shivers through Thor's body. Be it because of her meaning to him,or the name she uttered, Nofet was unsure.

It was a short while until they reached their resting point, the rest of the journey was spent in thick silence. Svartalfheim was a bleak, desolate, wasteland, the only memorable features of which were the gargantuan pieces of wreckage that covered the thickly layered ground. Once they had stopped, the four walked to the top of a dune, the dark ashes of the fallen Elves whistled around their feet, as if trying to drag them deeper underneath.

Nofet didn't like being here.

This wasn't the home she remembered.

This was a graveyard.

They were walking on the remains of her friends, her brothers and sisters, her elders. They were stepping on the dreams and ideals of many fallen clans of an ancient race. _How would the Allfather like it, _Nofet thought, _if we trounced into Asgard, decimated their civilization and let them rot for five thousand years, no burials or cremations, just decay._

They had reached the peak, when Malekith's ship glided into view, becoming visible to the naked eye as it landed a few hundred yards away. The next few minutes were a blur to her. As Thor released Loki from his handcuffs, he was betrayed. Loki lodged his dagger hilt-deep into Thor's chest, sending him tumbling down the other side of the dune.

"Did you really think I cared?!" Loki sounded feral. Thor reached out for Mjollnir, only for Loki to slash at his wrist, severing his hand from his arm. Loki threw the human at Malekith's feet, a so-called 'gift', the Aether. This Asgardian was no ally of the Allfather, which made him an ally to the Dark Elves. _For, the enemy of my enemy is my friend._

As Malekith went to absorb the Aether from the human, Thor yelled Loki's name, and he threw out his wounded arm, and his hand reappeared. It had been an illusion created by this trickster. Thor used Mjollnir to channel thunder into the exposed Aether, while Nofet, as ordered, distracted Malekith's guard of soldiers. She knew at this point that they would not welcome her back into their ranks, that she is now a traitor and her blood shall be tainted as such.

Knowing this, she braced herself for combat. She disarmed the first brother that came at her, she whispered a hushed apology as she fired into his throat, the energy turning his flesh black and molten. She killed four of her own men, she recognised their fighting styles, their attempts at disarming her. Nofet was a high-ranking officer in Malekith's guard, not just a pawn for his schemes, she _mattered._ She knew they wanted her dead.

She held them off long enough for Thor to shatter the Aether, the crystals of darkness scattering around them. Malekith did and said nothing. Loki was crouched over the human girl, his chest was heaving. They did not know that the Aether could not be destroyed. The shards began to shake and they flew together, recreating the fluid red-black shadow that was then thrown into Malekith's body, he was now amongst the most powerful beings in the nine realms. He ignored the now-unimportant Asgardians and their pet, and turned his gaze to Nofet.

"Can you explain your actions?" His voice resonated within her, the complex command-centre in her mind was sent into overdrive, this was her natural born leader, giving her an order.


	4. Chapter 4

"I said, can you explain your actions?" Malekith repeated himself, becoming infuriated with Nofet's late response.

"I am their prisoner." Nofet said simply, looking into her leader's unlit eyes. "They ordered me to-"

"And who are you to follow orders from our foe?" Malekith snapped, looking down on her. "Look around you, soldier, look at what these people did. They made a mockery of our race. And you _dare_ follow them?!" The Aether began to leak from his skin, forming a sunless cloud around his body. Nofet quickly glanced around her, Thor was being pummelled into the dust by the last Kursed, Loki fending off some more guards, the woman lying helpless on the ground.

Malekith lashed at Nofet with the power of the Aether, long tendrils of night cutting her skin and tossing her carelessly to one side, her hips colliding with a long-since destroyed (but still very solid) control terminal. She struggled to get up.

"You are vermin." He seethed, holding his arms out, releasing more of the energy that flowed through every fibre in him.

Nofet rolled to one side just as he focused the power onto where her stomach would have been, she threw herself onto her feet, and dodged the next attack. As strong as Malekith was, he remained, to her good fortune, predictable. She lunged at his ribs, landing various strikes that would usually have crushed bones into shards, but the Aether was his now, and her attacks would do nothing to him, except delay him.

He reached for her, but she landed a kick to his stomach, winding him momentarily. She took the chance to bring her elbow down onto Malekith's skull, only to have him catch her arm with one hand, holding her there, still, frozen. With his free hand, with the mist circling around it, he took her throat.

"Your idiocy confounds me still. Did you truly think you could injure me?"

"No." Nofet blinked, and her throat clicked lightly, knowing that this was most likely the day she would join her brethren in the afterlife. _I wonder where I will go._ Malekith channelled the Aether into Nofet's chest, forcing her back, and back, into a cliff face, her armour was torn to shreds, and her skin and muscles and organs were ripped apart. Her bones shattered. Her ideals poured out, her dreams spilt.

And then something happened, something neither Malekith nor Nofet expected. The part of the Aether that was sent into her body, remained there. It was absorbed by her. She contained it. And as the Aether surged through her wounds, it fixed them. She became whole, she became stronger than before. She was revived.

Nofet shuddered as her eyes opened for what felt like the first time. She knew she had died, she could remember it all, everything that had happened and the events that led up to the inevitable conclusion. She was awake, and she was reborn.

Malekith was gone, in a flurry of shadow and the fluster of his cape, he was at the entrance to the mothership of the Dark Elves' fleet. Nofet believed that he thought her dead, that she was no more. Thor was still being beaten by the Kursed, Nofet decided that he had spared her life, so she will save his. She ran towards the brawling pair, all out sprinting. She had to get there before the Kursed hit the final blow.

She got there in time, lunging in between the two, the Aether exploding to her defence, and in a flash of red-black liquid energy, the enemy was sent flying across the plain, lodged deep in some debris.

"We need to move," Nofet rasped, holding her neck softly. Thor got to his feet as quickly as he could, blood ran from his nostrils and his face was deeply bruised. He hadn't seen her encounter with Malekith, but knowing what he had just witnessed, he guessed the outcome.

"What of Loki?" Thor asked, wiping his hair from his sweat-clad forehead.

Nofet merely nodded and clicked in the general direction of the trickster. Thor followed her gaze and saw Loki kneeling to look at the human girl's body.

"Jane." Thor breathed, running towards her, Nofet following, although she lingered a moment, casting a weary glance towards the debris that now held the Kursed. The girl, Jane, was breathing. She was only unconscious from the shock of the events she had seen.

"She will survive." Loki said, trying to reassure his brother. Thor reached down and picked her up, only to stagger a moment, forgetting his weakened state. Loki offered his help and the two Asgardians each put an arm around the woman, supporting her weight as they fled the scene.

"Malekith has escaped." Nofet reminded them, and Loki nodded.

"I saw what happened, although-" He paused a moment, "What _did_ actually happen?"

"I am not sure yet, although I know I have a part of the Aether within me. And I know that I am no longer welcome amongst my people."

"Well the last part isn't much of a surprise, seeing as you did kill some of them." Loki smirked, looking at the elf out of the corner of his eye. "What will we say when we return to Asgard, with only a part of the Aether and a Dark Elf?"

"I'm rather more worried what Father will say when he sees you out of your cell." Thor smiled weakly,

"I'm sure he'll be full to the brim with glee and pride!" Loki jested.


	5. Chapter 5: Beauty

They had been walking for what seemed like an age, Nofet's legs ached and her toes rubbed against the tips of her steel-capped boots. Her mind was throbbing. She didn't know what was going to happen next, all she could think about was her past. How the universe used to be.

_Dark._

Everything was drowned in the absence of light. Nofet always thought it was beautiful, the dusk of life. The Aether embodied everything she and her people held dear. The Dark Elves were a belligerent race of people, and when Malekith rose above all others as their leader, they seeked more challenging foes. Those who would truly test their might in battle. Prove who the mightiest warriors were. Malekith drove her people into the ground - she scuffed her feet slightly, kicking up ashes – literally. He was the reason her people weren't a thriving civilization in the modern age. She clicked as they entered a small cavern. It ran deep into the cliffside, the walls were slightly damp and the smell of rust lingered in her nostrils.

"It's not me." Nofet looked up from the ground, and her mind returned to her body. The human was emitting a noise foreign to her own body. She pulled a device from her pocket and spoke into it.

"So how are you feeling, with all that power inside you?" Loki spoke in a hushed tone, leaning closer into Nofet.

"My body seems to be coping well. It still unnerves me though; I can feel it moving through my veins."

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours." Loki pulled up his sleeve, and held out his arm. He glanced up momentarily to see what Thor and Jane were doing, and then he ran his hand down his wrist. For a few seconds, his skin was a shade of blue, with ridges forming patterns underneath, Nofet couldn't resist herself, she reached out and touched them. Loki flinched slightly at the chilled feeling of her fingers, but then relaxed. The colour and the lumps faded.

"That was beautiful." Nofet said softly, her eyes still focused on his wrist and hand. He was taken aback by her saying that. "You really are interesting, aren't you?" She smiled at him, as she held her arm out just as he had done, rolling her sleeve up so her milky skin was exposed. Holding her hand over her up-turned wrist, she concentrated, and after a moment the Aether was drawn to the surface, the black liquid was seen clearly pulsing through her, in stark contrast to her skin's natural colour. Every now and then, the fluid radiated a dim red light. It settled as she returned her hand to her side, and looked up at Loki.

"No, _that_ is beauty." He returned her gaze, "Power." Nofet nodded a silent agreement, and to that he added: "I think we're going to get on well."

"Why are there so many shoes in here?" Thor interrupted Loki and Nofet's private moment, and ushered them forward, as he was being dragged further into the cavern by Jane. They disappeared. Loki blinked.

"Well I didn't expect that." He said, visibly intrigued. He gripped Nofet's wrist and pulled her to where Thor and his human had been standing. Only they weren't there anymore, as soon as they set foot on the exact spot, they were on Midgard. In a derelict warehouse, dusty and quiet. They all followed Jane, who seemed to know where she was headed, and they found themselves outside, walking briskly towards a rusty car.

"Get in." Jane commanded, making Loki flinch.

"How dare you-"

"Loki." Thor said, a rumble in his throat making it known that Loki should do as he's told, and he unwillingly obliged.

"Who's Richard?"

"Really?"


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N Thanks for the nice reviews and the favourites, it's really motivating me to do more._

The car they were in moved surprisingly quickly, as far as Nofet was concerned, she expected the rusted automobile to manage a walking pace, but not much more. Instead she found herself being thrown into and away from Loki as Jane dashed around corners – Nofet felt the car hit the curb several times as she cut the corner too close.

The group emerged from the car visibly shaken, Thor's hair was misplaced and his cape now had small holes in it from sitting on shards of glass, Loki was paler than usual, and looked like he was ready to smite someone, and Nofet was simply shocked at the prowess of Midgardian technology, she was under the impression that they were a simple people, not worth thinking about.

"Where are we exactly?" Loki asked, looking up at the tall Midgardian dwelling.

"Our apartment." Jane directed everyone to what she called an 'elevator' which transported them up seven floors to where her apartment was. It was small, but cluttered with scientific items and documents, she and her friends were studying the Convergence. Pictures of what the humans believed to be myths and legends were scattered on the floor, and there were photos of their encounter with the Bifrost taped on the walls.

"Jane!" Another human female sprang from her seat, running to Jane and embracing her.  
"Hey Darcy-"  
"Have you been to a party?" Darcy inquired, gesturing towards Jane's clothing – that of Asgard.

"No, I-"

"You've been to Asgard!" A man stepped into view, he wasn't wearing anything on his lower half, his bare legs clearly unnerving Jane. "Its wonderful to see you again, and Thor!" He clapped a hand on the God of thunder's back kindly.

"And you, Erik." Thor said warmly, although he too was slightly put off by his lack of clothes.

"Your..." Erik paused a moment, "Your brother isn't coming, is he?" Erik asked, a shiver of worry in his voice. He hadn't noticed Loki standing in the shadow behind Thor.

"Here he is!" Thor boomed, oblivious to Erik's fright, as he swung a muscular arm around Loki's shoulders and pulled him to stand at his side. Erik's expression fell. "No need to be like that, friend! Loki is a changed man. He fights with us now!" Thor was positively beaming, his smile seemed to set the dim room alight. Erik nodded, and looked at the ground beneath him, avoiding all eye contact with Loki.

"Who's that?" Darcy pointed a finger at Nofet, and she blinked nervously, wishing her mask was on. But she knew it was on the ground somewhere in Svartalfheim, she was exposed and vulnerable. She was truly a warrior of Malekith's guard no more.

"I'm Nofet. I'm an ally." She tried to sound friendly, and for once, her throat was welcoming to her voice, and it sounded enchanting.

"Well, that was new" Loki smiled as he leant into her to speak.

Jane spoke with her friends, relayed to them the information that she has absorbed over the past day or so, and then sat down for a 'cuppa'. Nofet tried the drink but didn't enjoy it, it tasted too alien for her. Loki kept catching her eye, and doing something that made her laugh, now that she had become accustomed to speaking normally, her voice was delicate and her laughter was melodic and contagious.

"For once, Loki is paying attention to someone other than himself!" Thor laughed, nodding in the direction of Nofet, raising his glass of ale.

"And as usual, the Mighty Thor is ignoring the matter at hand." Loki said, a bitter tinge in his throat.

"What are you referring to, brother?"

"As we sit idly by, drinking our worries away, the Convergence draws closer. Malekith is getting ready to _end all things_. How can you sit there?!" Loki was on his feet, hands on the table, arching his back like a wild animal.

"Do you not think I know that?!" Thor roared, but Loki stood firm, the humans were pressed against the backs of their chairs in fear, Nofet sat there, looking interested. "How are we supposed to know where the Convergence is taking place? Tell me Loki, where should we be right now?" His voice was quieter, but his frustration and rage was still present in his tone.  
"I do not know, but I know that we should not sit about doing nothing!"

"Guys please!" Darcy spoke up, getting to her feet, to join the two demigods. "Me and Erik have been working on that stuff." She walked to one of the large towers of paper, "Here." She pulled from it a map of the country they were in, they called it England.

"How does this help us?" Thor asked,

"We follow the directions. Snowdon, Stonehenge..." His list trailed off, as he drew lines all across the map, which all met on one spot-

"Greenwich?" Their intern said, earning him a nod from Erik and Jane. Darcy's mind seemed to be elsewhere. This place meant nothing to those not of Midgard, but from what the humans described, it was a hub of transport for the country they were situated in. Loki and Thor both refused to be escorted anywhere by car, especially if Jane was at the wheel. So the group travelled by foot, the Asgardians and the intern carrying Erik's strange contraptions, which apparently could help stop Malekith.

Nobody knew how much time they had left, or if Malekith could tell for certain where he needed to be. Nobody knew if they'd be successful in stopping him. They didn't know much. But they knew where they were going, and that was enough to put them in high spirits. Soon after they started walking, Loki started to lag behind the rest. Nofet noticed this, and dropped back to walk beside him, curious as to what he was thinking.

"You want to know what I'm thinking." Loki read her mind.

"Yes, I do."  
"Give me a good reason as to why I should tell you, Elf."

"Because you want to tell me." Nofet smirked, and Loki laughed under his breath.


	7. Chapter 7: And so it begins

"I think," He began, in a hushed voice so the other couldn't hear, "That we're walking to our deaths. Particularly you." Nofet pondered this for a moment,

"I think the same, I'm beginning to wonder why I'm following you at all. The humans seem very willing to follow your orders, Asgardian, they'd make good pets." She smiled. Sunlight whispered down the back of her neck, across her spectral skin. Her armour would be light work for Malekith now, it's only use was if he came at her with a blade or an Elven weapon. Her slender stature meant she was light on her feet, and could stalk her targets with ease.

"I agree entirely, you know, I tried to rule them once."

Nofet pouted, "How did that go?"

"Not well. It landed me in that God-forsaken dungeon."

"With me," She glanced up at the God of Mischief, "And now look where you are. Roaming the streets of Midgard, next to a vessel of the Aether."

"Yes, that power does interest me _a lot_." He gripped her wrist, and the Aether beneath her skin burst, sending Loki tumbling to the ground, and making the others prepare for battle out of habit.

"Sorry." Nofet ran her fingers along her veins, darkness trailing her nails. "I can't- I haven't learnt to control it."

"That does not matter now, you will nevertheless be of importance in our encounter with Malekith." Thor reassured her, placing a heavy hand on her shoulder, she nodded a silent agreement.

Jane was not fond of the Elf, nor was Darcy or Erik. The intern didn't think much about anything, it seemed. Nofet could feel that her presence disturbed and scared the humans, she didn't know what the best course of action would be, she felt – no, she knew she was unwelcome.

"I'll head to Greenwich through the back alleys, if we travel in a group we'll be easy targets." Nofet decided,

"Good idea. I'll go with you." Loki said quickly, getting to his feet.

"No you won't, you'll stay by my side, brother."

"Come now, Thor. Can't you trust me? Despite what I did on Svartalfheim?"

"Loki, you know-"

"Have I not earned your trust?" Loki looked his brother in the eyes, his silver tongue ringing. "I want vengeance on Malekith just as you do, brother. I am no coward, I will meet you at the site of the Convergence."

"Very well," Thor said reluctantly, making Erik twitch with mistrust. "Let us move."

Loki and Nofet turned off the main road, and into a narrow, dank alley. Nofet was comfortable around the raven-haired God, she felt at ease despite the Aether-induced paranoia. Carrying this much power, this much _energy_ within such a young vessel was a masterful feat, it was as if she had been born with the right genes, the right traits to make her a good container for such a thing. Dark torrents spiralled around her wrist, and up to her shoulder where they dissipated into the air, sparks of red light frothing amongst the shadows. She held her hand out, palm facing upwards, admiring the Aether as she walked with Loki.

"It really is a marvel." She commented, moving her fingers, sending small shockwaves through the helix-like pattern with each movement.

"It's much more than that, there's a bigger picture here. Having the Aether, you, _we_ could mount an attack on any realm that we so choose! This weapon that you carry, it does not harm you, it makes you near immortal, no man, no creature can touch you."

"I can guarantee one will find a way." Nofet looked at her feet, her steel plated boots felt heavier than usual, she stopped. "Can you hear that?" The sound of a hundred birds' wings exploded into earshot, and before Loki could even respond a flock of pigeons flew from the pavement beneath their feet, and then disappeared into the brick wall to the right of them.

"You don't see that every day." Loki remarked, pressing a hand gently on her back, pushing her forward and ushering her to keep moving.

"What do you think will happen, after the Convergence?"

"If we survive?"

"Yes."

"Then we go back."  
"To where? Asgard?"

"We will be heroes, saviours of, well, everything. They won't be able to turn us away, or send us down to the dungeons."

"I see your logic, but what if you're wrong?"  
"That is rarely the case."

"You know, Loki, it feels like I have known you for a thousand years."

"I know." He smiled at her, a genuinely content smile, one that spread to her own lips.

They spoke the entire time it took them to reach Greenwich, and when they arrived there, the others were not.

"It seems we are early."

"Early for the end of everything." Nofet said, keeping her eyes on the God that stood beside her. "It will be an honour to fight with you."

"And I, you." The Asgardian prince looked ahead of them, across the river Thames and across London. "I can only hope that we will meet again in Valhalla."

"Come now brother! Do not be so pessimistic!" Thor boomed, a large hand clapping against Loki's back.

"I do not think we have time for your morale-boosting talks, Thor." He nodded his head towards the river, Malekith's cloaked ship was coming to shore, sending pulsing waves from where it met the water. It hit the ground with a quake, the humans quickly evacuated the area, only Darcy and the intern remained behind, trying as they could to hammer Selvig's equipment into the soft earth.

"I can't pretend I'm not afraid." Nofet whispered, she couldn't tear her eyes away from the now-revealed vessel, at the entrance, which was opening. "What would you have me do?"

"Keep the soldiers busy, I shall fight Malekith alone."

"But Thor I-"  
"No, Loki, remain here with Nofet, and keep the others from interrupting me." Thor gripped Mjollnir, and then launched it in the direction of Malekith, who was emerging from his ship followed by an army of Dark Elves, like Nofet. The battle surged into action, the few humans who were still amongst them fled, leaving only Asgardians and Elves, both prepared in all senses of the word for the fights that were to follow.

Malekith threw Thor away from the others, giving Loki and Nofet room to keep the lesser brethren busy. She did not want to reveal the Aether within her, so she took to using her rifle and her blade to attack, she charged her weapon and fired at four oncoming Elves, hitting them all in the throat, whilst Loki slashed with his dagger, and duplicated himself. Nofet's weapon was knocked from her hands, she drew her blade, similar to that of a Midgardian rapier, it shone a slight red as it sliced with ease through the torso of one unfortunate soldier. She took care of those who came within melee range of her, and Loki stalked and killed the others, Nofet's misguided brethren.

"Nofet!" Malekith was in front of her, and held her up in the air by her throat, her legs still, she did not struggle, it would do no good.


	8. Chapter 8

She choked and gasped for air, but could not breath. Loki turned, and ran towards her. The Aether erupted, eternal darkness and flares that were like droplets of blood. It flew from her skin. She screamed, Malekith's hand burnt her neck. He did not move, he was not, he could not be staggered. But still this energy flowed, it pooled around his fingers and around his arm, scarring and tearing and shredding.

Lightening shattered his connection to her, she fell to the ground in a slump of shaking, twitching power and fury. Thor had landed Mjollnir-first next to them, the sudden breaking apart had sent Malekith, too, into a momentary mess. Loki's illusions formed a circle encasing Nofet, ripping anything that came near them into ribbons, as the real Loki dashed for Malekith, his rage blurring his senses and mind. Malekith swung his arm and threw him into an untouched white pillar, causing it to crumble and begin to fall. Thor charged and pushed his brother out of harm's way, not wanting to see him perish again. Nofet stood, arms spread and walked through the illusions, her body shuddering and moved in odd motions towards her foe.

"You are an abomination." Malekith seethed, his red eyes scorching a memory into her mind.

"You have no right to label me, you ran our people, our _family_ into the ground." She snapped, her words lathered in venom and acid, shadows spreading from her feet in washes. The Aether seeped from Malekith, a soft trickle coming from his chest, and entering hers. "You do not deserve the power you manipulate."  
"Look around you, there is nothing but violence and death, and yes, you will die here, child. You are naïve to think you could stand against me, you and your so-called allies. They will betray you, as you did your family." He snarled, his lips curling into a sadistic grin. Nofet's skin grew dark, from a lifeless white, to a deep grey that light could not mark, the Aether was manifesting itself, it was becoming the dominant power within her body, she was no longer in control of her own mind. She was raw, exposed. Empty.

She lunged and struck Malekith in the jaw, his feet dug deep into the dirt as he resisted the force, and he returned a blow, hitting her in the ribs. Thor and Loki could do nothing but watch as these two forces waged a war they could not hope to enter into.

"And they thought us Gods." Loki breathed, as the girl was throwing punch after punch at Malekith, driving him further and further against a wall, one that would inevitably be reduced to nothing more than ruins in moments.


End file.
